


Like a Sleepover

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Deacon - Freeform, Desdemona - Freeform, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Railroad HQ, Sleepovers, Synths, The Railroad, Tinker Tom - Freeform, pam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Upon Desdemoana's request, you have agreed to spend the night at HQ, rather than traveling through the night to reach Goodneighbor.





	Like a Sleepover

You roll over on the grimy mattress on the floor of Railroad HQ. Upon Desdemoana's request, you have agreed to spend the night at HQ, rather than traveling through the night to reach Goodneighbor. Though it isn't a very long walk, she had insisted that you stay the night ("you took on a lot of raiders today, you need rest")

You roll over on the mattress, staring at the ceiling of the brick tunnel. The headquarters are in a musty tomb underneath an old church, meaning that the sleeping arrangements aren't exactly the most comfortable. You close your eyes and listen. You can her Glory snoring quietly a few mattresses away, and you can hear distant chatter coming from the other room. 

It's not uncommon for everyone at HQ to work through the night. Being a railroad agent is an all-time job. It's not often you get a break. 

You think about why you had agreed to stay, knowing that you'd be more comfortable staying with Hancock in the Old Statehouse just a short distance away. 

Deacon. Deacon was the reason you had stayed. Ever since you met him, despite him being the person he is, you felt extremely comfortable around him. Unlike with Nick or even Hancock, you and Deacon were far more physical than the other companions. Not in a sexual way, of course, you just always seem to be touching each other when you're together. 

Leaning against each other, sharing bedrolls, hell, you even carry each other every now and then. MacCready always jokes that you two are practically joined at the hip, something which you can never really deny. For some reason, it's been easy to relax around Deacon. 

You try to clear your thoughts, straightening your back and shifting your neck. You open your eyes and find yourself staring at your reflection in Deacon's glasses. He leans over you, staring down at you. "Something I can help you with?"

"Nope, just admiring the view" he jokes, smirking. 

You can't help but smile as you sit up and make room for him on the mattress. He takes a seat next to you, and you both lean against the wall, sitting in silence for a moment. 

Another thing that separates Deacon from the rest is that there are no awkward silences. Every silence feels comfortable, every lack of words feeling somehow justified. You could sit in silence for hours, and it wouldn't strike either of you as strange. 

"I'm guessing you're not tired either" he asks as he uses his nails to scratch some dirt from his skin. 

"Nope." 

You close your eyes and lean your head back against the wall. Having Deacon around provides a sense of safety; something not very common in the Commonwealth (no pun intended). Even though you're aware that he's a pathological liar, you always trust him, knowing that he'd never lie to you about something truly important. 

"Are you and Hancock a thing? I see you guys hanging out a lot, and it gets me wondering if you're into ghouls."

You feel your cheeks burn red. "Hancock and I are not 'a thing'."

"You sure? The way he follows you around eyeing your ass and passing you jet has me wondering sometimes."

"We're not a thing" you repeat, shaking your head lightly for emphasis. 

"If you say so" he replies, folding his hands in his lap and turning to look at you. 

You can sense the next question before he even asks it. 

"So are you and MacCready a thing? Or how about you and Piper? I never took you for swinging that way, but I'm not one to judge a book by its cover."

You shove him playfully and stick your tongue out, and he smiles, this earns you an angry "Shhhhhh!" from somewhere further down the tunnel. You and Deacon stifle childish laughs and exchange smiles. You lean towards him and rest your head on his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around you, squeezing your other shoulder. "You know I'm just playing" he whispers, pushing some hair out of your eyes. "I know" you reply. 

He rubs your shoulder and leans his head on your own. You both listen as you hear Des and Tinker Tom debating about something in the next room. PAM can be heard, if you strain your ears, clanking around in the back room. Quiet snoring can be heard from most areas in the tunnel. 

After a while, you begin to feel drowsy, and try to hold back a yawn and fail. 

"Tired already?" Deacon jokes. 

"Oh, shut up" you retort, laying down on the mattress, curling up to stay warm. Deacon lays behind you, and you're happy he's here. 

You can feel the warmth emanating from him, and you scoot back a bit to allow yourself to be enveloped by his warmth. He scoots forward, placing a hand over your body protectively and shifting to get comfortable. "How can you sleep on these mattresses? They're awful"

"You sleep on them too, dumbass" you say as you roll your eyes. 

"Oh, right". You don't have to see his face to know he's smiling. 

Maybe staying at HQ isn't so bad after all.


End file.
